shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi (Braver Together)
Kagome is a deputy leader in the Inari Familia. Appearance Kagome is a slender Pallum with pale cream colored skin, knee-length inky black hair, and gem like blue eyes. For a Pallum, she is unusally tall and is able to pass off as a petite human girl. Her and her brother's height have more often than not been attributed to their good health and the wealthy environment they were raised in. She has been declared to be the most beautiful Pallum in Orario and possibly of her entire race. Because of her looks and height, she has been called doll-like and fragile looking. Though she is in her mid-twenties, Kagome retains the youthful looks of her mid-teenage years. When on Inari Familia grounds or at her villa, Kagome prefers to wear light colored, delicately designed kimonos with an elaborate obi tied in a decorative knot. While working in the dungeon, Kagome wears a black bodysuit under armor, boots, and gloves made from white Cadmus hide. Two belts are slung across her hips, one containing her dwords and daggers while the other contains her magic items. Over her armor she sometimes wear a long purple coat made from firerat fur. Over her outfit she wears a robe also made from Cadmus hide. Personality Kagome is an extremely kind and gentle Pallum, taking in and raising the orphaned children of supporters and other adventureres from both her own and other Familias. She is kind to the point that she will even show her enemies mercy and kindness. However, she has no mercy when fighting against dungeon monsters. Though she is young, she has a clear mind and enough experience in the dungeon to allow her to lead her Familia when the head of the Familia is away in the Eastern Lands to perform his princely duties. She is friendly to just about anyone and will treat nearly everyone the same or with the respect (or none) that a person deserves. Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Inari Familia High Priest, Eastern Lands Royal Court Priest *Mother's Occupation: Head of Inari Familia Exports, Eastern Lands *Favorite Color: Lavender and Gold *Favorite Type of Books: Grimoires, Fairy Tales, Poetry, Hero Adventure *Favorite Food: Eastern Land foods and Pasta *Ideal Type: Someone loyal and brave *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: None *Hobbies: Swimming, Photography, Shopping, Reading, Puzzle/Mind Game *Collects: Obis and Grimoires *Dislikes: Bugs, Hot-heads, Idiots, People and Gods who don't listen, Lazy bums *Bad at: Taking orders... *Special Skills: Creating Grimoires and other Magic Items, Enchanting clothes, Cooking, Playing the violin, Black Ops/Covert operations *Disliked Gods: **Hestia **Apollo **Soma **Ishtar **Ares *She like the rest of the Higurashi family has Spirit blood running through her veins, specifically the blood of an Undine and Slyph History At the age of 6, Kagome officially joined the Inari Familia and traveled to Orario to be adventures with the Eastern Lands' crown prince, Sesshomaru. Equipment Creations Status Basic Abilities The Basic Abilities are Strength, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic. Each one is shown be a rank and a number from 0-999. 0-99 is I, 100-199 is H, 200-299 is G, 300-399 is F, 400-499 is E, 500-599 is D, 600-699 is C, 700-799 is B, 800-899 is A, 900-999 is S, 1000-1199 is SS, and 1200+ is SSS. Level 1= *'Strength:' SS 1015 *'Endurance:' SS 1099 *'Dexterity:' SSS 1303 *'Agility:' SS 1065 *'Magic:' SSS 1692 |-| Level 2= *'Strength:' SSS 1859 *'Endurance:' SSS 2466 *'Dexterity:' SSS 2398 *'Agility:' SSS 2034 *'Magic:' SSS 2425 *'Mystery:' G |-| Level 3= *'Strength:' SSS 1363 *'Endurance:' SSS 1527 *'Dexterity:' SSS 1911 *'Agility:' SSS 1798 *'Magic:' SSS 2396 *'Mystery:' E *'Luck:' G |-| Level 4= *'Strength:' SSS 1248 *'Endurance:' SSS 1573 *'Dexterity:' SSS 2277 *'Agility:' SSS 2149 *'Magic:' SSS 2590 *'Mystery:' C *'Luck:' E *'Mage:' G |-| Level 5= *'Strength:' SSS 1277 *'Endurance:' SSS 1521 *'Dexterity:' SSS 1890 *'Agility:' SSS 1427 *'Magic:' SSS 2682 *'Mystery:' A *'Luck:' B *'Mage:' E *'Magic Resistance:' G |-| Level 6= *'Strength:' B 766 ->''SSS 1122346'' *'Endurance:' A 823 ->''SSS 1122643'' *'Dexterity:' A 861 ->''SSS 1229902'' *'Agility:' B 737 ->''SSS 1122758'' *'Magic:' SSS 1243 ->''SSS 2163639'' *'Mystery:' SSS *'Luck:' SSS *'Mage:' SSS *'Magic Resistance:' SSS *'Spirit Healing:' SSS NOTE-1: Though she could have leveled up years ago, Kagome has refused to for close to years until Inari forcefully updated her status to her Level 7 while they were in the Eastern Lands for business. |-| Level 7 = *'Strength:' I 0 ->D 572 ->''SSS 19365'' *'Endurance:' I 0 ->A 851 ->''SSS 21648'' *'Dexterity:' I 0 ->B 796 ->''SSS 26743'' *'Agility:' I 0 ->B 756 ->''SSS 21723'' *'Magic:' I 0 ->A 872 ->''SSS 35187'' *'Mystery:' SSS *'Luck:' SSS *'Mage:' SSS *'Magic Resistance:' SSS *'Spirit Healing:' SSS *'Healing Power:' F -> B |-| Level 8 = *'Strength:' I 0 -> *'Endurance:' I 0 -> *'Dexterity:' I 0 -> *'Agility:' I 0 -> *'Magic:' I 0 -> *'Mystery:' SSS *'Luck:' SSS *'Mage:' SSS *'Magic Resistance:' SSS *'Spirit Healing:' SSS *'Healing Power:' B *'Metalworking' I Development Abilities Skills Magic Items Appellations *'Note:' Amaterasu Familia, Tsukuyomi Familia, Susanoo Familia were absorbed into Inari's after several War Games in the Eastern Lands Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Kagome Category:Braver Together Category:DanMachi